Tom O'Folliard
Tom O'Folliard Tom O'Folliard came to Fort Sumner from Pennsylvania aged just fourteen years old after his parents died leaving him an orphan. He was fond of reading Dime Novels about Billy the Kid and soon became obsessed with the outlaw. This made him want to seek out Billy and become a member of his gang. He finally met his hero in Beaver Smith's bar, Fort Sumner, and although at first rejected, Billy soon changed his mind and welcomed him into the gang. Tom soon became capable of using a gun and earned himself the title of Billy's close and trusted friend. Tom was shot dead by Pat Garrett as the gang tried to make their escape. Tom died a few moments later clutching Garrett's hand. The Truth Tom O'Folliard was born 1858 in Texas. His family moved to Mexico while he was still a baby where both his parents died of smallpox leaving him an orphan. When Tom turned seventeen he traveled to New Mexico and Lincoln with a friend and arrived amid full swing of the Lincoln County war. Tom joined the Tunstall/McSween side and met Billy Bonney whom he quickly became close friends with. Tom was present, fighting beside the Regulators at the five day siege upon the McSween house and escaped with others in a daring break from the flame covered house. Tom was well known as the Kid's close friend and tales are told of poor Tom waiting outside in the cold to tend to the horses as Billy visited one of his sweethearts. He was a loyal friend and always on hand to defend the Kid. On December 19th 1880 Billy and his gang rode to Fort Sumner thinking it was safe to gather supplies. Tom and Billy led point for the gang until Billy decided he wanted something from one of the other boys and fell back leaving Tom to lead. Suddenly Garrett's voice told the gang to "Halt! Throw up your hands!" All the gang fled but Tom was shot in his left side, just below his heart, as he tried to wheel his horse around. Tom tried to follow his friends but the pain was too much and he turned and rode back to Garrett and his posse. As Garrett and his men took Tom from his horse Tom called "Don't shoot anymore, I'm dyin'." Tom requested they let him die as easy as possible and they took him into a building, laying him upon the floor. He asked Garrett to write to his grandmother and tell her of his death. His final words were 'Oh my God, is it possible I must die?' He was in immense pain and cried out for the men around him to help him and put him out of his misery. A man in Garrett's posse told Tom to "Take your medicine boy" Tom is said to have replied "It's the best medicine I ever took." Pat and his posse go back to their poker gaming, leaving a poor Tom kicking and moaning on the floor as the life ebbs from him. Finally Pat turns to Tom and informs him 'Your time is short.' Tom replies 'The sooner the better, I will be out of pain.' Tom asked for a drink of water, he drank a little of the liquid offered before lying back, shuddered and died. It took him three-quarters of an hour to die and he spent his last moments in agony He was buried in Fort Sumner and was soon joined by his Pals Charlie Bowdre and Billy the Kid. Tom was 22 when he died, this often causes confusion because the photograph that is known to be him is a young teenage boy, this picture was most likely taken in Tom's youth as people described him as a large, rough looking man. Category:Characters